


Trick

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination, Assault, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Castration, Character Death, Crack, Death, Fear, Halloween, Horror, Murder, Mutilation, Revenge, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: You (reader) are angry about plots/pairings and take it out on the characters in an alternate universe.





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you read my previous requested stories to understand the context better.
> 
> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          You decide to go to the party. All of them will be there. You tell yourself you will just go and have a look; see for yourself; make sure you aren’t completely crazy. That all of the horrible things you have witnessed can’t possibly be true. You pack something just in case, get in your car and head for the Lightwood mansion where the Lightwoods were holding their annual Halloween party.

You pull up near the house a half hour later contemplating whether or not to go inside. It’s deserted and dark, the only light and noise coming from the raging party inside. You wait there patiently for an hour before you finally spot your prey. You can feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins from excitement or fear...maybe both, as soon as you catch a flash of red hair.

          There she is...Clary fucking Fray walking beside Alec Lightwood, both arriving late to the party and laughing together.  _ ‘ _ Stupid slut shouldn’t be anywhere near him… bad enough she already took his virginity.’ You let out a puff of air in anger and try to calm your racing heart as you look on from the shadows.

You look on as Alec twirls Clary while laughing and Clary begins to walk backwards talking to Alec about something excitedly. The moment you hear Alec’s bark of laughter you lose all control. You turn your full beam lights on— no more hiding. Clary puts her hand above her eyes squinting, trying to see. Stupid bitch. You rev your engine and Clary's eyes widen as you come towards them at full speed. Alec yells something that you can’t quite hear over the engine and he pushes Clary out of the way as your car hits him full force crashing him into a wall, keeping him pinned. Alec lays limp over the hood of your car. 

You get out of the car to investigate. All you can hear is that stupid bitch screaming so you pick up a nearby rock, knocking her unconscious; you'll deal with her later. You slowly stalk toward the hood of your car where Alec still lays trapped and gasping for air. You grab his hair pulling this face up towards you. Alec looks up at you terrified. He tried to speak, but chokes on his own blood. “Oh, don’t try and speak, dear. It will only hurt more. It wasn’t supposed to be you, but you had to be the hero,” you say with a low voice and Alec whimpers. You run your hand down his cheek. “I’m so sorry, my smol bean. It was that bitch that was supposed to die for taking your virginity. Sex pollen is no excuse for her homophobic treachery,” you say stroking Alec’s face. 

          Alec chokes out, “I don't know what your talking about,” his voice laced with a note of hysteria.

Alec denying what had happened just angers you so you pick up a piece of the broken headlight and bring it to his neck. Alec tries to thrash back, but it's no use— you have him pinned to the wall. You lean in and whisper darkly, “It’s no use. It wasn’t supposed to be you, but you did rape Magnus in the bathroom, Alpha .So maybe it’s for the best.” Alec’s sobs are cut off when you drive the piece of broken plastic into his jugular and watch as his blood sprays all over the car. You drop Alec’s head and he collapsed against the car, dead. “I’m sorry it had to happen like this,” you whisper to yourself as you wipe away a single tear. 

          You hear Clary begin to stir and you stalk towards her. You grab her hair and begin to drag her towards your car as she kicks and thrashes to get free. She lets out a loud cry, sinking to her knees the moment she sees Alec. You roll your eyes and pull her hair tighter. “P-Please, y-you don’t have to do this,” Clary sobs. 

          “Yes I do. Did you really think your whoring around wouldn’t have consequences?” you spit out. “Alec is gay. G-A-Y. AS. FUCK!”

          “What? I-I’m with Jace… I-I've only ever been with Jace. P-Please. Alec is my  _ friend _ ,” Clary begs, but you know it's all lies to save her life.

          “Lies! You lying, filthy whore!” You scream in rage as you grab her and begin to smash her head against the glass window of the car repeatedly until the glass breaks. Her sobs eventually stop and she collapses to the ground at your feet. You drag her by the hair until she is in the light of the back tail lights. She looks up at you, the light leaving her eyes while choking on her own blood. You pick up a piece of broken glass from the window and grasp it between both hands hovering it above her. “This is for what you did to Malec,” you say before driving the piece of glass into her heart repeatedly.

← X → 

You finally make it inside, face and hands stained with blood. As you walk through the front gate, someone comments, “That fake blood looks amazing!” Of course it did— it was real and straight from the source. You smirk at the memory of the redhead spurting crimson all over your body. Jace deserved better than her anyway. Not that he was  _ that _ much better after all his whoring around. He was supposed to be straight and he had taken it up the ass from Sebastian of all people! ‘He let that man’s evil seed sully his precious hole!’ You almost ugly cry at the thought.

As you enter the main hall, you see him there dancing in a group, flashing that winning smile at everyone. Of course he is, that whore. He has no shame. 

          Jace Wayland. The disgusting sexual deviant. His mother would be ashamed. You pause, almost sick in your mouth. ‘His mother.’ It was probably for the best she was dead, he would probably have fucked her too. He had fucked his adopted mom, who knows what other depths he would sink to.

          Not anymore.

You watch as he flicks back his hair— an easy gesture that makes your blood boil— and heads up the stairs. 

You follow him closely and as he gets to the bathroom, you call out, “Excuse me.”

          Jace turns and flashes you a winning smile. “Yeah?” he replies.

So innocent. So pure. ‘That's how he gets you, that gorgeous angelic face. Don't fall for it. Think of where he's been!’ you tell yourself. 

          “Er... I think my cat is stuck in a tree,” you fumble for the lie, but he seems to buy it. 

          “Oh. Do you need some help?” he offers.

You nod, pointing towards the room at the front of the large mansion. He follows you into the empty room. No witnesses, perfect.

You point to the window and he pushes it open looking at the tree outside.

          “I don't see any cat…” he starts in a confused tone.

Seizing the opportunity you shoved him hard out of the window. He tumbles to the gate below, his heart impaled by the spikes and the shock still fresh on his face. The blood trickles down, a perfect addition to the Halloween decor.

          ‘You break my heart, I'll impale yours,’ you think smugly. 

You spit down at the twitching body and it lands perfectly on his right cheek, sliding down into his slack open mouth. ‘That's what you get, you man whore.’

You move back into the room and shut the window. Suddenly you see a man appear in the doorway. Asmodeus.

          “Sorry if I startled you,” he began, amiably. “I just wanted to have a cigarette out of the window.”

Your struggle to keep your face from contorting in rage. Stepping aside, you gesture for him to take the window.

          ‘How  _ dare _ he show his face on this earth after what he did to my beautiful smol bean!’ you rage internally. Granted, you would have to horribly murder Magnus anyway, but that was beside the point, this vile rapist needed to burn in hell!

Looking around, you see a large vanity mirror with various makeup and hair related paraphernalia; this was probably Izzy’s room.

You turn to Asmodeus and ask for his lighter and he obliges. As he turns back to the window to take a puff he notices the corpse below.

          “Oh my god, is that…”

You grab the hairspray, flick the lighter and set the man aflame. “Agh!” he screams in shock, turning and then getting a face full of fire. The cheap polyester suit immediately catches alight and Asmodeus becomes a flaming beacon. He throws himself on the floor to roll out the flames, but you kick him in the crotch.

          “That's for Magnus!” you cry as you grab a chair and smack him in his already melting face “Go back to hell you rapist PIECE OF SHIT!” you scream at him as you crack the back of the chair over his nose repeatedly until his face became a mangled mass of burnt flesh.

          Asmodeus had stopped flailing by now, but he deserved the extra pummeling. You heaved one final time and struck is lifeless body. The flames still roared, but it wasn't your problem. 

You still had more to do.

← X → 

You trot back down the stairs after spritzing some perfume to hide the smell of burnt flesh. As you enter the main room, you see that Simon and Izzy are now there. They’re talking like they haven’t done anything wrong— like they haven’t fucked over the wrong people. 

When you draw closer, you hear Isabelle ask, “Have you seen Alec? He’s supposed to be here already.”

          Simon shook his head and held his stomach. “Clary too. Maybe she, Jace, and Alec haven’t gotten here yet. Who knows what the four of them have gotten into,” he chuckles before stopping abruptly.

          You roll your eyes at their ignorance and your itch to kill flares again. You must have zoned out for a second because then you see Simon heading towards ground floor bathroom. You grin at the perfect moment and follow him, looking back to Izzy with blazing eyes. You’ll take care of her later.

You’re lucky because Simon left the door unlocked and you easily walk in and lock the door behind you to see him huddled over the toilet. 

You decide to play nice; get on his good side. “Sorry, didn’t see you,” you say. “Drank too much already?”

          He nods and hurls again. Wouldn’t it be lovely if he choked on his vomit? You curse the world for how unlikely that would be and push through your disgust at trying to play nice.

          “I have some pain killers if you want,” you say and reach into your pocket but it’s not pain killers that you pull out. It’s curare pills. It’s a drug that you know will keep him conscious while being completely paralyzed.

You hand him four pills. “Do I need this much?” 

You nod and fill up a red cup that just so happens to be sat on the sink counter top with water.

          “Yes,” you reply, “It’ll do you wonders,” you grin as you hand him the cup.

          He takes all four pills and swallows them down with the water. Your body buzzed with electricity as you wait for them to kick in. It’s quick when you see Simon’s body slump and your giddy as you think about what comes next. You thought back to what he’s done— drug Alec up with his vampire venom and then fuck him— and it makes you instantly mad.

          When you’re sure Simon is finally paralyzed, you fix his body so it’s lying flat on the ground. You straddle his body so your feet are on either side of him, and you glare straight into his conscious eyes.

          “Did you know you were being drugged?” You ask and wait for a reply you know won’t come. “Of course, you didn’t.” You crouch down so your face is closer to his. “Alec didn’t know he was being drugged either. Yet, you carried on biting him and flogging him and  _ fucking  _ him against his will.” 

          Simon’s eye twitches and you laugh at how helpless he is— how in  _ control _ you are. He is completely surrendered to your willingness and you intend to put him in his place. You had no choice in Simon practically raping Alec, not really, but you sure as hell can control him now.

          “When you _ raped  _ him,” your voice boomed in the small bathroom, “you knew he still loved Magnus and you knew Magnus loved him. Why the fuck did you hurt them like that? Simon, you’re supposed to be better than that. You’re supposed to be the loving, comedy relief that the fandom needs, not some asshole who takes control of people without their consent.”

Then you notice the decorative wooden stick hanging on the wall. “How convenient,” you mumble as you step over Simon, reaching to grab it. “A wooden stake perfect for killing a vampire, don’t you think?” 

You look back down to him and a tear falls out of his unblinking eye. “Aww,” you tease, “the poor thing doesn't want to die.” You run the stick over Simon’s chest and circle it over his heart and you shrug. 

          “Die you vile vampire.” And you drive the wooden stick straight into his paralyzed heart, killing him instantly.

← X → 

As you exit the ground floor bathroom, you take the key and lock it from the outside. Best to keep that from prying eyes. You’ve decided that killing gives you a rush. It’s a beautiful feeling and you don’t want it to stop. You’re making things  _ better _ ; you’re getting rid of the tainted disgustingness that come of this world. 

You move to a different part of the house and there’s only a couple of people in this smaller room.

When you see him, your anger flares up again, more than ever before because he made  _ Clalec _ happen. You reach back to make sure the small vile of colorless, odorless sarin is still in your back pocket.

          Meliorn stands leaning against the wall where he’s talking to some girl with puffy hair. ‘Not for long,’ you think. 

          Taking the needle in hand, you stride over to Meliorn, the fucking faerie who sprayed sex-pollen over Clary and Alec, forcing them to have sex with each other. You shudder at the memory and anger burns within you again. Who the fuck would want to ruin  _ Malec _ like that? 

          He must not see you coming because he jumps when you finally reach his side. Despite the scare, he greets you with a smile, and it pisses you off more. It’s like he’s begging you to kill him. “Can I help you?” he asks, sweetness dripping from his tone.

          You’re eyes scrunch in anger and your jaw is taught. “You’ve ruined Alec’s first time,” you spit at him, not caring if the girl is still with you. The girl he was talking to, backs away slowly, but you don’t pay her any attention. 

          Meliorn’s eyebrows raise in question. “Excuse me? I’ve rarely spoken to Alec. How have I ruined—”

          This time, you actually do spit on him and he flinches. ‘Good,’ you think. “Alec is  _ not _ bi, he’s gay. You’ve erased his sexuality and you’re homophobic!” The needle with the poison is burning in your hands and you can’t wait to stick it in his skin, killing him for good.”

          He sticks his hands out, trying to push you away, but you step forward. “N-No. I didn’t. I’m bisexual, I’m not homophobic!” He takes a step back, but he’s flush against the wall and you grin happily as he tries to find a way out. 

          You hear the girl behind you both shuffling around and then the door slams shut. The frightened man swallows and you take a step closer. Your mouth clenches shut and your teeth grit together. Through them, you murmur, “You’ve invalidated Alec’s sexuality and ruined Malec. Your  _ magic _ made them have no other choice but to fuck each other.” You’re louder now, practically screaming in his face. “Alec’s first time was supposed to be with Magnus! You’re homophobic and racist. You deserve to die!”

          In your rage, you drive the needle filled with poisonous liquid right into Meliorn’s chest as he tries to push you off him. But you’re stronger than this good-for-nothing-faerie and push the poison into his body.

You take a step back as he stares at you with wide eyes. He looks down to his chest, needle still driven in, and he slides to the ground. You laugh and warmth floods through your body because this asshole won’t fuck up anymore of your favorite pairings again. When the foam stops oozing and you know he’s taken his last breath, you leave the room, puffy haired girl nowhere in sight. 

← X → 

You mill around the party for a while, trying to blend in. That when you see the worst parental figure in existence. 

          _Valentine._

          He seemed to be heading for the stairs leading down to what was possibly the wine cellar, you follow as you feel the anger setting like a calm blanket over your other emotions. ‘How can they be around him?’ you wonder. He is a monster and even though you feel some genuine sympathy for Sebastian, the fact that this vile man would have sex with his own son is enough for you to want to see him bleed. 

          You hear the stairs creak a little under your weight, but not enough for the man you are following to notice so you continue down. Taking a few steps in one go, you quickly catch up to Valentine and harshly push him forward, sending him flying down the stairs. He screamed out as he hit the stairs once and then falls down onto the floor, one of his legs bending at a strange angle. 

Not saying anything, you almost run down the last few steps until you reach him. Looking around, you see some barrels, tape, tools and settle for the tape. You take it and reach down to grab a hold of Valentine’s hands, pulling them up over his head as you drag him across the floor. He is screaming, but you don’t care. He is a fucking incestuous sicko who deserves to die. He is trying to say something, but all of his words blend into cries of pain as you stop and start taping his arms together over his head. 

          “How could you?” You ask, but you aren’t sure he can actually hear you. 

          The tape is digging into his skin as you keep adding more before you tape them to the leg of a massive wooden shelf. He is trying to fight you, but he must have broken more than just his leg, possibly punctured his lung. Walking around him, you wonder what to do, what you could possibly do that would make up for everything he had done to everyone, to Sebastian even. 

          You take a swig from an open bottle of beer and pour the rest down onto his face, causing him to splutter out and spit. You know how you want him to die. Slow and painfully. You smash the bottle on the wall, spilling the contents; wasting a bit of beer isn’t a concern right now.

          What’s a concern is the way he fucked his own flesh and blood with that tainted organ between his legs. Squatting down, you yank down his jeans and expose it, you retch at the sight. Not at what it is, but what it represents, what it’s done to Sebastian’s innocent soul.  _ This _ soft piece of meat is the reason he’s so fucked up.

Grabbing it in your hand, you hold the edge of the cut glass over the vein, not looking, but staring into his eyes as you begin to carve across. You feel the blood pooling. His screams are choked as the pain must be intense. Not that you care, so you keep going until you feel the rip and you’re left with the severed organ in your hand, throwing it away.

          “Oh, by the ANGEL.” You hear a shriek from the doorway and stand up quickly, dropping the bottle, your hands dripping with blood and your heart beating double. Maryse is stood staring at you, but backing up the stairs. You can’t let her get away, it’s too late to save yourself from getting caught, but she needs to be stopped.

          With a sudden burst of adrenaline, you rush to the stairs. She stumbles back at your sudden movement, and you manage to catch her ankles, yanking down and causing her to fall with her back and neck hitting the edges. Her cries hitch at the impact and her kicking feet aren’t helping your efforts.

          Once her back is flat on the floor, you press your foot to her throat, her hands grabbing for your ankle trying to relieve the pressure. You look round for something, anything to shut her up as she cries. She was crying before she seduced her adopted son. Took advantage of his indecent lust and used him for her own pleasure. Fed on the boy she raised as her own like he was some whore.

          Valentine was still groaning and twitching beside you and Maryse, struggling. She was strong for her age and you knew you’d need to shut her up as soon as possible. Grabbing a spade that was propped up against the wall, all it took was an overhead swing, your foot moving at the last second and her cries were silenced.

          Quick, simple and effortless. If only they’d all been like that. Panting and tossing the spade to one side, you take one more look at Valentine. Knowing he won’t be alive much longer, you decide it’s best to leave him to bleed out. You’re already covered and you need to clean up. Stopping by the water tap at the side of the cellar, you clean up your hands, doing up your jacket to cover the stain on your shirt and finally head back up to the party.

← X → 

So much death, it almost weighs on your mind. But then you remember all the disgusting stuff they had done. You needed to do this, for everyone's sake. The hallway is completely empty. Possibly because you have murdered most of the people in the house, but it is crude to dwell on such things, so you focus instead on cleaning up.

          You stare at yourself in the mirror, flecks of blood spatter your features. No one had noticed, why would they? It's Halloween. Your wash your face and hands, both crusty with blood, and manage to scrub your fingernails until they look relatively clean. You don't want bloody hands when you pick up a wrap from the deli later on, that would just be outrageous. 

Suddenly, a tall dark figure enters the bathroom. You recognize him immediately. He flashes you a jovial smile. “Oh sorry, I thought it was empty,” apologizes Luke.

You grip the sink as as hot white rage courses through. ‘That sick fuck. Of course, he likes the bathroom. Oh, that's right, you like to piss don't you, Luke. Like a fucking animal. You disgusting excuse for a human being.’ The thought of what happened overwhelms you and you turn to him, eyes blazing.

          ‘You pissed on Simon! My soft, beautiful, precious little vampire! He needs protecting... he needs protection from people like you!’

Triggered and seething with anger, you fly at him, grabbing him and flinging him against the other wall. Luke careers into it, “What the…”

          “Agh!” you cry in a crazed fury, smashing his head against the tiles and kneeing him hard in the crotch. 

Winded and struggling to breathe Luke falls to his knees. He stares up at you in confusion and shock, unable to speak.

          “People like you shouldn't be allowed to walk this earth,” you spat, grabbing his head with both hands and slamming it down onto the toilet seat. Blood exploded from his nose, spraying your face. ‘Damn it,’ you thought ‘I'll have to wash my face again _.’  _ Looking down at Luke's brutal swelling and blood soaked features, you know it was worth the hassle.

          “Please,” he managed to splutter in a daze.

          “Please?” you repeat with a cruel sneer. “People like you don't deserve life. Your mother should have drowned you at birth.” With that you shoved his head into the toilet bowl and held him there. 

          He struggled in vain to get free, but you held him fast. He deserved this, this was the best for everyone. You would protect them all.

He took longer than expected to die, but then again you did hold him under another 5 minutes just to be sure. Your heart is hammering so much from the from the adrenaline, you think it might burst from your chest. 

          You try to calm down, but it’s hard to focus with all the rage bubbling inside, all the hate you feel for what has happened and what might  _ still _ happen. 

Needing to escape, you rush up the stairs and into the first room you come across. You need bit of breathing space and the blood is still on your hands, but it’s easy to wipe it onto your clothes.

The room you’ve entered is dusty and full, plastic sheets placed down where decorating is in progress, a few tubs of unopened paint, a step ladder, some duct tape and the bare brickwork. It looks like someone had been intending to paint, but with the loose bricks on the floor it’s obvious they had to stop due to the condition of the walls.

The door suddenly opens and you panic, dropping down behind the ladder in the hope that you’ll at least be obscured enough for first glances to pass by you. Your breathing is increasing as the footsteps approach.

          “You know there’s better places to hide…”

The smooth voice is familiar to you. You close your eyes and you’re faced with the flashbacks once more. Oh fuck. The vampires. So many vampires. You get up, eyes boring straight into the man who stands before you.

          “Raphael, how could you,” you breathe out. “Magnus trusted you and you. Did.  _ Nothing! _ ” You approach him as he takes a step back. He says something about not understanding what you mean, but you don’t hear him fully, you don’t care about what he has to say or his excuses. There are no excuses for that. For him to let Alec be— You can’t even utter the words in your head, you have to get them out for him to understand. 

          “I thought you were different… I thought you’d be  _ safe. _ ” Your words are spat out as you reach for him. If it wasn’t for the paint cans tripping him, he might’ve gotten away. There was no element of surprise here. Here you’d have to use your head. You tackle him to the ground and ignore his yells when his back is stuck against one of the cans. It must be painful. You  _ hope _ it’s painful. The pain he caused Alec, the suffering he put Magnus through knowing his Alexander was now a vampire.

Just as you raise a brick above your head, the door bursts open.

          “Raphael, are you in here?”

_           Camille _ .

Before she can react, you launch the brick from your hand straight at her face. The close proximity lets it smash right into her mouth and her head to snap back with the force, causing her to drop to the floor in a pained heap. She cries, of course she does. She’s a manipulative witch. 

          “You’re just in time,” you yell as you’re up to your feet, Raphael still lying where he’s in shock on the floor. An idea comes to mind; the perfect revenge for both of these disgusting  _ evil _ individuals. You grab the duct tape and set about fixing him to the ladder by the wrists before you tape his head back so he has the perfect view.

          “You’re insane! Sto—” You wrap it round his head now and cover his mouth and throw the tape to the side. You can hear him struggling, but that won’t stop you, not when he knew Alec was struggling and he did nothing for him.

          “You didn’t have the right to turn him. Magnus isn’t yours anymore!” The blood is pouring from Camille’s mouth, some of her teeth are in her hands, shattered and broken. She tries to speak, but just spits more blood so you grab the brick once more and decide it’s time to shut her up once and for all. Too long has she ruined Magnus’ life and taunted his love for Alec. You drop to your knees and hit her hard on the head with the brick, knocking her back onto the floor flat with a cry. “Magnus—”  _ thump _ “doesn’t—”  _ thump _ “love—”  _ thump _ “you—”  _ thump _ “any—”  _ thump _ “MORE!”  _ crunch _ .

Your hands are shaking as the crumbling brick drops from your hand, the pain in your fingers and palm are far from your mind as you look down on the artwork you’ve created with Camille’s face and torso. 

          She needed to die.

Turning round you hear the whimper and scowl. The Raphael you knew would never have cowered in fear. He’d have told you to kill her long before you needed to. He’d have helped. Getting up from the floor you feel the rage growing inside you. He’d watched you kill Camille just as he’d watched her kill Alec. Drain him of his life, his  _ future _ . You grab him by the face and stare him in the eyes. Eyes. If he doesn’t have his eyes… 

You press your thumbs hard into his sockets and the screams he gives causes the tape to peel away with the pressure. The bare room echos his pained cries as you push harder and harder, the blood pooling out and down and you don’t stop until he stops moving. At some point you must have hit his brain. You don’t care though. He’s done standing by and letting the world turn to shit.

You’re feeling a little bit of nausea over the events that have taken place, you need to take a breather. So much death. So much  _ justice _ . You race into the kitchen and lean over the sink as you take gulps from a glass of water. You catch a reflection in the glass of the kitchen and you can’t believe  _ he’s _ here as well. 

You thought they  _ hated _ Sebastian. Why the fuck would they invite him? Turning round slowly, you back to the counter. He looks drunk as he’s fumbling to mix a whiskey and coke into his well used red cup. Your hand gripping back into the drawers, you try and find anything to use, anything to reign down on him with your righteous fury.

You debate talking to him. He doesn’t know you, but he doesn’t deserve that warning. He didn’t tell Isabelle his plans with her brother. He didn’t give Alec that mercy as he date-raped him.

Swinging your arm round with a firm hold of the object in your hand, you smack him over the head with a rolling pin. You watched his head hit off the counter, spilling the drinks all over the floor. It caused a lot of sound, but no one enters. There’s not many people left to enter…

Grabbing a knife from the rack, you start to hate everything about him. Gripping his hair, he hisses and reaches out, but you slash as his hands causing him to cry out and keep them away. At least until you bury the knife deep under his scalp. He lets out a horrific cry and you have to grab a towel and shove it into his mouth, choking him with the pressure. He manages to wrestle the knife from you, but that doesn’t matter. The damage is done.

          As he pushes at you, you manage to grab a firm hold of the top of his hair once more, the blood dripping down his forehead. Yanking your hands down, you feel the tear. His body gives way at the pain as the blood pours more profusely, his eyes wide from shock as his body convulses to the attack.

          You grab the knife once more. Using it to separate the rest of his scalp from his head and throw it away to the side. Now he looks as ugly as his soul. Using your weight, you keep him down, pulling his body on top of you with his back to your chest, forearm drawing tighter and tighter. The sound of the snap, the jolt of your arm and you know his struggle is over. But now you’re covered in blood from his head and it makes you throw up. You remind yourself of what he did to Alec, to your precious child, knowing this gruesome, brutal death was far too merciful for Sebastian.

You look down at Sebastian’s body once more and you turn your face. You can smell the metallic in the air and you gag again, but you keep it down.  _ He _ doesn’t deserve that sympathy from you.

Instead, you take another sip from your glass of water. The party neared its end and your own party was almost completed. Guests have left (or died) and there was only you and two other people in the house. Isabelle and Magnus.

You thought of when you saw her earlier and thought of how she  _ let _ Sebastian rape her own brother. When you saw her earlier, she didn’t look like she was drugged up-- at least not anymore-- but that didn’t change the fact that she allowed Alec to be hurt. That’s something that affected him up until you killed him. How could anyone want to hurt him? He was so innocent and helpless when she drugged him for her own personal gain. And  _ Magnus _ . Your poor sunshine… 

          When you hear a heart wrenching scream, quickly turn around to see Isabelle pressed flush against the wall, gripping her heart. Your body jolts and you think of the best way to approach her without her running from you. 

You see the knife you scalped Sebastian with separating you from her, and when you calmly take a step forwards towards it, she bolts through the kitchen door into the main room. But you’re too quick. 

You grab the knife and chase after Izzy, knocking her to the ground. When you flip her to her back while straddling her, she bursts out crying, tears ruining her always-perfect makeup. 

          She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. This was  _ not _ the Isabelle Lightwood you knew and loved. That drugs must have fucked her up so much. Your Izzy would have fought back and probably would have won, but this Izzy was nothing but a scared girl. 

          You almost didn’t want to kill her. There was no one left for her to hurt, after all, but she’s seen your face now. She knows you killed at least Sebastian, and if you don’t take care of her now, she’ll bring your face to the police. And you will  _ not _ go to jail for bringing justice to those who have been wronged.

          She opens her mouth again and this time, in a small whisper, she says, “P-Pl-ease. I-I. Pl-ease, n-no.”

          You can see the tears in her eyes and the tear tracks running down the sides of her face, but you try not to let it affect you. She  _ hurt  _ Alec. She  _ deserves _ this.

          “Poor, Isabelle,” you say in your calmest voice. “What happened to you? You went down the wrong path.”

          She shook her head frantically. “N-No! I go to c-college! I’m  _ good _ !” 

          Your insides boil when you hear that. “You know,” you say angrily, “I’m really tired of hearing that today. You  _ know  _ what you did. You know you let Sebastian rape Alec for your drugs.”

          Her eyes shot up. “ _ What _ ? He wouldn’t! They’re  _ friends _ .”

          You laugh maniacally and shake your head. “No, Angel, they’re not. Goodbye, Isabelle.”

          When she sees the bloody knife, she chokes a distraught, “No!” 

          You maneuver yourself so her hands aren’t near your hand and you bring the knife towards her neck and in one swift motion, you slit her throat open. Blood instantly pours out of the incision and over your hand. She chokes out blood, but you know she’s dead. It’s not enough though. 

You hastily bring the knife back to her neck and the ridges cut deeper into her neck. You start to saw it into the skin and bone, blood gushing everywhere. But it doesn’t matter because you won’t be the one to clean this mess up. 

You think of all the anger you had today, all the pent up frustrations with these people who were supposed to  be  _ good _ ,  _ pure _ . But they weren’t. Not anymore. You saved others from any future horrors.

You lift the knife again and slam it back onto her neck and it finally,  _ finally _ , breaks free from her body. You drop your arms and look at her half lidded eyes. You turn your face as you feel your stomach bubbling again. 

You feel dirty and disgusting and run to the bathroom after you lift yourself off Isabelle’s dead body and drop the knife.

You lock yourself in the bathroom. You're breathing is rapid and you are sweating all over. You make your way over to the sink and start to run the cold water tap. Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath and dip your head into the sink that is now filled with cold water. Under the water, you think of how all the drunk people were seemingly oblivious to the 12 people you have murdered through the night.

Only one person left and your quest would be over. You really didn’t want to murder this last person, but it would be crueler to leave him alive without the love of his life by his side. It would be a life of torture and misery. You would be doing Magnus a favor by ending it all. You take a calming breath as you pat your face dry with the pink flower embroidered hand towel by the sink.

It’s very convenient when you happen to bump into him— Magnus. You stalk behind him it's now or never.

          “Hey,” Magnus greets you as soon as the enter the silent and secluded back garden. You smile in response as you slide the patio door closed behind you.

          “It got crazy in there, huh?” Magnus said through a chuckle before taking a sip from his beer.

          _‘God he’s perfect’_

          “Yeah, party’s aren’t really my thing” You reply with a shrug attempting to make polite conversation while you work up the courage to do what must be done.

Magnus chuckled again “And yet you came to one”. Magnus smirked and turned his back to you walking further down the garden.

          You follow behind him removing the syringe filled with a the body paralyzing drug Succinylcholine. Magnus is mumbling something about the stars and is looking up when you reach your arm around him, covering his mouth with one hand, catching him by surprise. He struggles to get free but you are too quick, injecting him in the neck with the syringe. The effects were almost instantaneous, Magnus collapsed to the ground. The drug paralyzes all the muscles in the body, it would only be moments before the drug affected his breathing and he died from asphyxiation.

You look to Magnus with tears in your eyes.

          “Don’t fight it angel, It will be all over soon and then you can be with him...forever”

The only downfall of using this drug on Magnus was its lack of sedative effects, Magnus could feel everything that was happening to him. You lift him and lay his head across your lap, You stroke his hair whispering ‘I’m sorry’ as he slipped away. You quickly wipe the tears from your eyes… there wasn’t time for this thinking quickly you stand and drag Magnus’ dead lifeless body to the garden shed. Once inside you pace back and forth trying to come up with a plan.

You can't let them be apart in death. Dragging their bodies was to hard without getting caught and you aren't strong enough to move them both on your own. From the corner of your eyes you see a shiny pair of garden shears and the plan begins to form.

          ‘If you can't bury their bodies together then you could bury their hearts.’

You pull out your phone and google how to remove a human heart ‘hey the internet or good old Wikipedia was good for something’

You take the garden sheers from the wall opening them up to form a blade. You cut into him and drag it down his body. You grab the rusty hacksaw hanging on the wall that allows you to cut  the sternum in half ‘no going back now’ you take a deep breath and place the vice grip laying on a nearby wood work bench and place it at the rib cage. The rib cage is tough and you can hear the bones cracking as you turn the lever. You stop when there is a wide enough gab. Magnus is lying dead with his chest wide open you pick up the garden sheers and begin hacking away the arteries and veins.

You sit back wiping the sweat from your forehead and smearing blood along your face in the process. You reach into his chest and the heart lifts out so easily. You take a moment and just stare at it before standing and cradling it in your blood covered hands. You look around spotting a sandwich container, you carefully place the heart in and take your tools to go retrieve heart number two.

←X→

Alec is exactly where you left him: dead and lifeless, pinned against the wall by the car. ‘Good, no one had found him’. Removing his heart would be easier now that you had practice.

          You made fast work of removing the heart. It was actually more difficult since you had to hold up Alec and hack away at the same time due to him being pinned against the wall. The car was completely fucked and backing it up to free the body wasn't an option.

Sweating and covered in blood, you now held both hearts in your hands. You held MALEC in your hands. Your OTP. You smile to yourself as you place both hearts into the container side by side. Forever side by side— the way it should be.

You walk into the woods and after finding the perfect spot beneath a tree, you begin to dig a hole using the sheers you used to remove the hearts. Once you are satisfied with the depth, you place the container holding the two hearts in and begin to bury it. You place your hand over the fresh grave and let a single tear drop onto it.

          “Forgive me,” you say out loud.

You stand and begin to carve the tree trunk at the grave. You kiss your index finger then press it against the text you just carved before turning your back and disappearing into the night.

M + A  
4  
EVA

Would be placed on the trunk marking their love as eternal.

With one last glance at the Lightwood Mansion, you leave all your worries behind. No more pain, no more suffering. For now.    
  
**Fin.**   


**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.  
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
